villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob (SMG4)
Bob is a major anti-villain in the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4, serving as the titular main antagonist of the Rapper Bob Arc. He is a conniving, manipulative and greedy Garo robe who is always trying to become famous. He once managed to start a successful rap career but was soon forced to abandon it because he betrayed his friends with his newfound glory. Profile Bob is a cloaked Garo hobo who lived in the sewers of Ganondorf's castle for over 500 years. Bob's first appearance was in SM64 Bloopers: Can Ganondorf come out to play? where he helps Mario and Luigi out of the dungeon and defeats Ganondorf with his terrible singing. He reappears in "DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent", where he tells horrible jokes. He reappears again in "SM64: Mario joins the Circus", where he helps Mario do his work at the Circus, though it ends up badly for him. He then saves Mario from Waluigi, but after he accidentally shoots a baby doll at Donkey Kong, Bob ends up getting mauled. He, alongside Fishy Boopkins, have appeared in many of SMG4's newer videos, and both have a lot of trouble finding friends. The Rapper Bob arc SMG4's second major arc, following the Waluigi Arc, is where Bob's descent into villainy really begins. It all began in "SMG4: Mario And... The Well", when it was revealed that Bob pushed his friend Fishy Boopkins down a well just to save him, and use that attention to advertise his career on SoundCloud as a rapper. In "Mario and the Bob Mansion...", Bob invited his friends to his mansion for Thanksgiving, which he labeled as Bobsgiving, all to trick everybody into burning the house down in order to use that story to advertise his rapping career once again. In "The Mario Concert", '''Fishy Boopkins followed Bob to his concert to attempt to play with him, but the crowd began to boo, which led to his rapping career's downfall. Bob then decided to build his rap career alone, shutting all his friends out, especially Fishy Boopkins, whom he yelled at when he tried to talk to Bob, which led to him snapping and revealing all his past actions, including the fact that he pushed Boopkins down a well. In ''"The Melancholy of Fishy Boopkins", '''we can see that Bob was successful in rebuilding his rap career, as he rose to stardom. In '"Mario and The Diss Track", Bob realized that the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't enough, so he tried to make an "Ultimate Diss Track", which was targeted at his past friends. This caused his rapping career to explode across the world, until his eventual downfall when his friends made a diss track of their own that exploded in popularity even more than Bob's, causing him to lose everything and realize his wrongdoings. In ''"SMG4 Christmas 2018: The Most Important Thing"'', '''Bob tries to rekindle his friendship with his friends but fails and decides to leave them for good. Waluigi then finds him and asks him what the most important thing is to him, he then sends him down a spiral of his past memories. Realizing that his friends mean the most to him he retires from his rap career and successfully earns his friends' respect again. Bloopers where he is an antagonist/the main antagonist *DerpTv: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent *SM64: Mario Joins the Circus *SM64: Mario's Road Trip *SM64: Who let the chomp out... Again!? *SSEMODNAR DELUXE - 1 MILLION SUB SPECIAL *SMG4: Mario goes to DIDNEY WORL *SSEMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGHETTI EDITION *Bob and Bookings in *SMG4: Mario's Train Trip *SMG4: Mario Mafia *SMG4: Mario and the T-Pose Virus *SMG4: The Mario Carnival *SMG4: Mario and the Bob Mansion... *SMG4: Mario And... The Well *SMG4: The Mario Concert *SMG4: The Melancholy of Fishy Boopkins *SMG4: Mario and The Diss Track *SMG4: Smart Mario See also Bob on the Hero Fanon Wiki Category:The Legend of Zelda Villains Category:SMG4 Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Insecure Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Humanoid Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Opportunists Category:Masterminds Category:Mastermind Category:Ensemble Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfish Category:Perverts Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Mario Villains